Gidget the Super Robot
Characters Present Main characters *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden Other characters *Gidget *Kooky Kid Places *Widget's Workshop Summary Widget creates a robot that looks just like her for her friends to play with. When they enjoy it and ignore Widget, she feels left out. It then goes haywire. Recap Wubbzy and Walden are waiting outside for Widget to finish her new invention, which she said was her best idea by far. The workshop doors open and out came a robot version of Widget. With him and Walden freaked out, Wubbzy thought she had turned herself into a robot. Then Widget pops out from behind the robot, scaring them again. She introduces the Super Solar-Powered Robot 3000, that she nicknamed 'Gidget', which gets her energy from the sun. Widget tells her to say hello to Wubbzy and Walden, which she does. Gidget can walk, talk, play any sport including kickety-kick ball, answer any question asked, make tasty desserts, and build anything. She asks Wubbzy if he wants to play kickety-kick ball, as she makes one come out of her torso, and he does. Widget was telling Walden that she doesn't need batteries because she's solar-powered, and that she has the knowledge to answer any question about subjects like math and science. Widget however found Wubbzy and Walden playing with Gidget without her. Walden kept asking her questions she keeps getting right, and Wubbzy kept playing kickety-kick ball her. Widget asked them if they wanted to play hippity-hopscotch with her, but they continued playing with Gidget. She felt left out and walked away. Wubbzy kicks the ball at the robot to see if she can block his shot. She does, but it made her go haywire. She began running around repeating "Let's play.", then shot out a bunch of kick balls. Wubbzy took cover and Walden yelled for Widget, but they realized she was missing. Gidget was in a crazed state as they looked for her creator. Widget was sitting under a tree all sad and alone. Her friends find her and get told that they had forgotten about her and were having too much fun with her robot. They apologize and say that no one could ever replace Widget. Not even a super robot. She gets cheered up and hugs them. Wubbzy and Walden told her that Gidget has gone berserk and only she can fix her. They all head back to where she was. The robot keeps going bonkers by bonking herself with hammers and kicking pies around. The three return and get pied. Walden asks Widget how to remove her batteries. She says she has no batteries gets her energy from the sun. Wubbzy says you can't turn it off, but Widget got a brainstorm that may make it possible to do. Widget comes out of her workshop with a flying umbrella-unicycle called the 'Super Sun-Blocker 3000' and proceeds with her plan. With the sun shining bright, Gidget continues going haywire with her spat out pies splatting people. Widget flies above the robot with her Super Sun-Blocker and presses the button to make the umbrella grow, and create a few little ones on it. With the sun blocked, Gidget's power drains completely and shuts down. Wubbzy and Walden compliment Widget. She responds "That's what friends are for." Widget repairs the robot. Reactivated, she asks Wubbzy if he wants to play pingsy-pongsy. He accepts as long as he's on the same team with Widget. Wubbzy, Widget and Gidget have their two on one ping-pong match while Walden is about to have some pie. Gidget hits the ball hard and it hits Walden's pie, splatting him. They all laugh. Transcript See: Gidget the Super Robot/Transcript Quotes Walden: Great Wall of China! It's Widget! Wubbzy: *Knocking on Gidget* She turned herself into a robot! Walden: Who was the founder of Wuzzleburg? Gidget: Heinrich van Wuzzle, in 1853. Walden: What's the closest star in the sky? Gidget: Alpha Centauri. Four and a half light-years away. 'Walden:' Astonishing! Widget: Eh.., I might've known that. Walden: Gidget's a super robot, but no one could ever replace you. Widget: Oh, thanks, guys. Wubbzy, Widget & Walden: *Hug* Gidget (Fast): The square root of 64,516 is 254. *Whirring and popping* E equals mc squared. E equals mc squared. Post-Show Skit The song, "That's What Friends Are For", is played. Name in other languages * Spanish (Spain): Guidget, la super robot * Turkish: Gidget Süper Robot Trivia/Goofs * According to this episode, Heinrich van Wuzzle founded Wuzzleburg in 1853, Mt. Zubba Bubba is 3,930 feet tall, and the closest star in the sky is Alpha Centauri at Four and a half light-years away. * On DirecTV and other cable systems, it is stated that this episode is broadcasted before "The Wuzzleburg Express", though on television, this episode is shown after The Wuzzleburg Express. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy Category:Best Of Collection Category:A Little Help From My Friends DVD